


Temptations

by Klena01



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Romance, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klena01/pseuds/Klena01
Summary: Elena is starting to have dreams, very explicit and sultry dreams about Klaus. Even though she's married to Elijah she can't fight what she's with Elijah she can't fight what she feels for the original hybrid. Will she succumb to her desires, or will she remain loyal to Elijah and turn away from Klaus.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adlyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlyb/gifts).



_**It was nightfall in Mystic Falls, there laid a beautiful brunette next to her sleeping husband in his protective arms. She starts to shift in her sleep as she goes deeper and deeper into her sinful subconscious. Slowly phasing into her dream she found herself in a luxurious bedroom, with black silk sheets. She stretched out on them, realizing that she was only wearing a black, lace covered nightgown that barely went up to her thighs. She was very occupied in relaxing on the bed, when she didn't even notice a figure had opened the door, and shut it behind him.** _

_**"Elena, my love" the figure said softly as he walked in stride towards, and joined her on the bed. "Klaus " she breathed. She didn't have the chance to say anything more when he leaned forward, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss left her breathless when he pulled away to let her breathe, she whimpered when he pulled away knowing she couldn't bear to have her lips cold without his kiss, he suddenly spoke. "I have missed you my love. Not a day went by when I haven't thought of you, your warmth, your innocence. He paused, and smiled knowingly at her. All mine for the taking".** _

_**"Yes, I am yours . Please do not leave me again." She whispered staring up into his eyes, hoping that he would consider what she has required of him. He gazed lovingly in her eyes, as he answers her. "Never again will I leave you. He brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed it. I promise." He pulled her in for another rapturous kiss, on and on the kiss went. He slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her intensely, treating her to the pleasure of his mouth. She moans against him, as he gently pushes her down on the bed against the silk black pillows, and starts to gently place light-feathered kisses all over her neck. "Klaus " she breathes. Throwing her head back, she starts to sensually rub against him, her roaming hands find his back. She clung to him in a desperate manner. As he lowered his hand down from her abdomen, she gasped when he lifter her lace nightgown, and cupped her sex. She writhed under him, as he massaged her womanhood feeling her up in special soft places only he could touch.** _

_**"Elena." There it was, the sweet sound of her name leaving his lips. That alone, was enough to send shivers down her spine. He removed his hand from her crotch, and plunged deep into her folds, leaving her panting in wanton lust. He then scraped his fangs against her neck, and glanced at her. As a way of asking for her permission, she nodded trusting him completely, physically and mentally. Klaus finally inserted his fangs into her throat, and sucked some of her delicious human doppelganger blood. She gasps, and mewls against him, all the while Klaus pulls back from her throat, and she kisses his blood stained mouth. He suddenly tears himself away from her lips, to place open- mouthed kisses from her flat stomach to her left thigh.**_

_**"Elena love, he said. Almost dreamlike, It's time to wake up now sweetheart." He finished, then all of a sudden everything went black.** _

Elena suddenly woke up gasping for air, she was confused. Why was she dreaming about Klaus? Suddenly Elijah from her frightened gasps, and was startled himself too. "My love, what is wrong?" He said, she suddenly thought back to the dream. Klaus had called her that before the throes of passion that he inflicted on her, ' **My Love'** , a term of affection that Elijah used for her, and only her. "I'm alright Elijah, I just had a terrifying dream. " It wasn't a lie it was equally terrifying, and arousing at the same time, considering that she was completely soaked through her black lace panties. "It's alright love. Elijah soothed stroking his fingers over her bare arm. It was just a dream". Elena lies back down on his bare chest, and keeps Klaus on her mind throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena stared out Elijah's bedroom window, still in bed while Elijah was taking a shower. She was still frazzled about the fact that she dreamed about Klaus, it was so strange, bizarre. She knows she's married to Elijah. It's wrong to have these dreams, and more importantly why is she having them all of a sudden? She remembered feeling so wet, when she woke up. Her panties were completely soaked, and worst of all she actually enjoyed what he was doing to her. How he was treating her, as if he was a perfect gentlemen. Now she has truly lost it, Klaus could never be a gentlemen even if he tried. It's just not in his nature, she still remembers the feeling of his lips along her neck. Even if it was just a dream, but it felt so real. She couldn't think about him now, not with Elijah being by her side almost all the time. Just as she was lost in thought, Elijah had emerged from the bathroom door fully dressed, in his usual sophisticated suit.

"I see your awake." He concurs, sitting on the side of the bed and kisses me softly. I could never tell Elijah that I had dreamed of Klaus, his own brother no less. He would do something irrational, something that he wouldn't be able to take back."Yes, good morning Elijah." She said smiling at him, Elijah could always bring a smile to her face."Would you like to tell me about your nightmare from last night?" He asked while stroking my cheek. She couldn't tell him, that would only worsen the problem. So, she just shook her head and smiled. "Elijah, she began, don't worry it was just a meaningless nightmare. I'm fine really." She said to him reassuringly. Elijah suddenly moved forward until he was practically on top of her. He kissed her passionately, she kisses him back instantly feeling his lips on hers was enough to take her mind off of Klaus. Elijah's hand dipped below the sheet, and softly massage her lace covered breast. She gasped, and arched back against the mattress and saw Elijah smirking at her reaction towards him. "Elijah." She groans, as she unbuttons his suit jacket and attempts to take it off, but he stops her. "Now is not the time, my love. I have matters to attend to, this morning." He said sighing, then reaching over again to kiss her gently. "Then what did you get me hot and bothered for?" She said, a little irritated that intimate moment had been so rudely interrupted. Elijah smirked then answered, "Maybe I wanted to hear you moan my name, before I focused my attention on my obligations, that are not nearly as captivating as you are love." He finished, smiling at her. 

He then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before heading out the door. She smiled to herself. Then took her shower, and went to her closet and chose the clothing she was going to wear today. She picked out, a deep red dress with a sweetheart neckline, a leather jacket, and some black boots with a heel. She curled her hair wildly, almost remind her of Katherine, but shook her head inwardly on the thought. While finishing applying red lip gloss, she started thinking about what jewelry she was planning to wear. She pulled out a gold chain necklace, that Elijah had given her as one of her wedding gift. That, and the pleasure that he had given her that night. She smiled wistfully, as she remembered moaning his name in ecstasy while being flat on her back for him.

She put the necklace on, and headed downstairs. She decided to have some tea, instead of coffee to calm her nerves. She then decided to, go over to Caroline's house to see if she wanted to hang out.

She arrived, at her best friends house, and found the door slightly ajar. She just decided to go in, she then heard giggling and muffled noises upstairs. So, she made her way up the stairs, and into Caroline's bedroom, and found her half naked making out with Tyler.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry guys!" She apologized quickly. "Elena!" Caroline gasped, as she quickly put a shirt on to cover herself. While, Tyler just remained blase' about the whole situation. "Hey guys sorry to interrupt your, um session." She paused, not entirely sure what to say after, she just walked in on her best friend and her boyfriend canoodling. "No worries Elena, Tyler said untroubled about it. But if you could knock next time, that would be great." He finished smiling slightly at her. "Anyway, I'm going to go, and head over to the grill. I'll see you both later." He claimed, then gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek, and left the room. Caroline finished getting dressed, and smiled. "I'm sorry Elena, I completely lost track of time!" She said frantically, but Elena knew that since Tyler was occupying mostly all of her time, it would make sense that she would lose the ability to keep track of it.

"No problem Caroline, I completely understand, don't worry about it." As soon as I had said it Caroline relaxed, and went over to hug over to hug her best friend.

"Thank you, Elena". She hugged her Elena so tight she could hardly even breath. 

"O-okay Caroline, you can let go now." She strained. Caroline immediately heard reason in her voice and entangled herself from her friend's arms.

"Sorry!" She said, but Elena just laughed it off and smiled at her blonde friend's face. "It's no problem Caroline, I know that you and Tyler are closer than ever these days which is amazing! I really hoped that the two of you would make it." Elena replied enthusiastically, happy that Caroline and Tyler had worked out their differences and now their relationship is better than ever.

"I know, I'm so happy! Caroline gushed smiling at Elena. We have been together for six months now, and even better; we are going to New York next month!" Caroline finished smiling brightly, and giggling. She then excused herself, and went to freshen up in her bathroom across from her bedroom door.

It felt really good to see Caroline happy with Tyler, she honestly never imagined those two as a couple but there's that saying; "There's a first time for everything."  
Even though Caroline's her best friend, she didn't want to worry her with her peculiar dreams about Klaus. The same goes for Bonnie, even though she was in Colorado with Jeremy too everything was just out of sorts right now, and she didn't want to bring her two best friends into her drama again. Besides I have Elijah, she thought; he'll protect me from his monster of a brother. Elena was absolutely sure of it, She knew that Elijah wouldn't allow this to go on, if she told him what has been happening to her. Well, it had only happened once. She mused, what's the likelihood of it happening again? Just as she had finished her thought, Caroline was already in the room again.

"Elena, how about we go to the bakery in town square, and get some coffee and a pastry?" She asked in a sweet tone of voice.

"Caroline, that sounds amazing. Let's go." Elena replied excitedly.

They walked out the door, Caroline hopped into the drivers seat and started the car. They drove for no longer than twenty-five minutes, when they finally reached their destination; The Mystic Bakery. They got out of the car, walked in and immediately smelled the delicious pastries inside. They both ordered, ate their breakfast then went on a what seemed like a year long shopping spree. They went into a boutique, and Elena instantly saw a black strapless dress with a silk fabric across the store. After encouragement from Caroline, she went into a dressing room to try it on. It look absolutely gorgeous on her, and Caroline obviously agreed because when she came out she squealed and practically begged her to get the dress, otherwise she would take it. Luckily for her, Caroline found her some matching black stilettos and diamond studded jewelry to match. Caroline also found some nice tops and sets of pants for herself, and a new handbag. They payed for their items even though Caroline is a vampire she could have just compelled the store clerk, but she knew how against Elena was about compulsion and chose to stick with her platinum card. 

Finally, at the end of their little shopping excursion they went to a lingerie store. Caroline picked out a pink set, no doubt for Tyler's benefit, and Elena saw a sexy red lace set next to the silk nighties. Elijah would devour her once he saw her in this. She was staring to get wet already, imagining what he would do to her in this delicious getup. They payed for their new possessions, and decided to call it a day with it being a quarter to 8:00 at night. Caroline drove Elena home, and they both exchanged goodbyes. She walked into her her house, turned on the lights and nearly screamed at the sight that was in front of her.

"Hello, Love. Klaus said with a smirk on his face, then took three steps toward her.

"I think it's time we had a little chat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! So sorry you had to wait so long. I've been really busy lately, but I definitely haven't forgotten about this story! What do you think of this chapter? Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Klaus and Elena isn't a pairing in the vampire diaries, I still love the idea of them together. However, since I'm still in school there will be days where I won't have time to update. So, don't worry I will not forget about this story, I'm planning to do at least 20 chapters. This is my first story ever! So, I'm always open to suggestions! Yes, Klaus and Elijah will fight over Elena, but only one of them will win. Who do you want it to be? Please Review.


End file.
